Drama queen
by kancchan
Summary: Wyznawanie uczuć nie zawsze idzie w parze z rozumiem.


Hanamiya przygryza dyskretnie paznokcie ze zdenerwowania, zezując na swoje przedmioty w postaci reszty głównego składu Kirisaki Daiichi, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi; jest tak jak zawsze. Hara bezmyślnie porusza ustami, żyjąc we własnym świecie. Furuhashi z zapartym tchem śledzi dziesięć spoconych idiotów, uganiających się za pomarańczową piłką. Yamazaki udaje, że myśli, łowiąc za pewne w tłumie kolejną ofiarę swojego penisa i układając wyszukane przekleństwa na Seirin, które ciskają mu się na usta za każdym razem, gdy coś im wychodzi. Hanamiya czasem się zastanawia, dlaczego rudy przeżywa wszystko jak mrówka okres i stwierdza, że jego umysł jednak nie jest tak bystry, jak powinien być.

— Po co ci megafon?

Makoto wzdryga się, gdy Kentarō dla odmiany postawia poudawać żywego i zerka jednym okiem na sprzęt, który Hanamiya ze sobą przytargał.

— Wątpię, aby twój umysł był w stanie zrozumieć jak ważna jest dla mnie ta rzecz — odpowiada z godnością, której nie powstydziłaby się diva, udzielająca wywiadu. Makoto jest pewny, że to wystarczy; Seto jest przecież jego oswojonym zwierzaczkiem numer jeden.

— A jednak wolałbym wiedzieć — naciska osiłek, otwierając drugie oko. „Za jakie grzechy", wzdycha Makoto.

— Skoro tak nalegasz, to ci powiem — decyduje po chwili, karcąc go w duchu; Kentarō ma niesamowitą umiejętność dostrzeganie tego, czego nie powinien widzieć, nawet jeśli chrapie jak zawodowy niedźwiedź, pogrążony w śnie zimowym.

— Oha-asa. — Do dyskusji wtrąca się z absolutną powagą pewna persona, która z pewnością nie należy do wesołej gromadki trudniącej się w faulach. — Znak zodiaku Hanamiyi to koziorożec — tłumaczy z wyższością w głosie przejęty go granic możliwości, że ktoś podziela jego uczucia to tak ważnego horoskopu. — Jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dziś jest megafon.

— Ej, okularnik, weź się stul — odzywa się Yamazaki, nie mogący się skoncentrować. — Ja tu oglądam ważne du… ważne wydarzenie sportowe — poprawia się szybko.

Midorima prycha pod nosem, dając wyraźnie do rozumienia, że nie będzie obcować z plebsem, a jego prywatny troll, Takao, nie może przestać suszyć zębów.

— Shin-chan. — Takao łapie się za brzuch, nie wyrabia ze śmiechu, koncentrując na swojej osobie zbyt wiele karcących spojrzeń. — N-naprawdę nie sondze, że o to so chodzi — mówi w przerwie na złapanie oddechu, ale Shintarou nie słucha. Poprawia okulary na nosie i ogląda jak Akashi zasuwa po boisku w strefie zone, drażniąc tygrysa.

— Faktycznie, nie kumam — stwierdza po chwili Seto. — No to idę spać — dodaje i faktycznie zasypia za nim Hanamiya zdążył życzyć mu jadowitym głosem „dobranoc". Dobry zwierz to posłuszny zwierz, tylko szkoda, że wyjątkowo odporny na rozkazy właściciela.

Hanamiya nagle, stwierdzając, że już czas, podrywa się z ławki i zabiera z ręki przedstawiciela Generacji Cudów żółtego krokusa, abym tym podkreślić powagę sytuacji. Na twarzy Midorimy pojawia się nieatrakcyjna zmarszczka, ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, sparaliżowany, bowiem Makoto przyciska megafon do ust i zaczyna wyć jak zarzynana świnia:

— KIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHI!

Wszystkie pary oczu, znajdujące się na stadionie kierują zainteresowanie w stronę chodzącego geniusza, jakim niewątpliwie jest Makoto. Do Teppeia dopiero po chwili dochodzi fakt, że ktoś urządził sobie miłosną serenadę i drapie się po karku, uśmiechając się nad wyraz głupkowato.

„Co ja w nim widzę?", myśli przez chwilę Hanamiya bliski facepalma, ale duma nie pozwala na takie życiowe upokorzenie. Skoro zaczął, doprowadzić to do końca.

— NIE… — urywa nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że nawet ta ostra dziunia, Mibuchi, która zawsze podchodzi do koszykówki na serio, nie może powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu. „Raz kozie śmierć", myśli Hanamiya. — ZATUKĘ JAK PSA JEŚLI NIE WYGRAAAAAAASZ!

Furuhashi łapie się gwałtownie za serce, przeżywając ciężki szok; wygląda dokładnie tak jakby odwołali wszystkie weekendy i golden week jednocześnie.

— NIE, GORZEJ! – krzyczy jak opętany debil, zapominając, że sale sportowe z prawdziwego zdarzenia mają piekielnie dobrą akustykę. — NIE WYJDĘ ZA CIEBIE, JEŚLI PRZEGRASZ, GŁĄBIE!

Zdurniały do reszty Kiyoshi wypuszcza piłkę z ręki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Hanamiya, jego, kurwa, Makoto, niedostępny i wiecznie nadąsany, nieskory do urzuć wyższych, oświadcza mu się na oczach wielu potężnych drużyn, dziennikarzy, sędziów i fanatyków koszykówki. Na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec. Przytakuje z przejęciem, przystając na wrzaski swojego uroczego głuptaska.

— ŻARTOWAŁEM, BAAAAAAAAKA! — wydziera się Makoto, traktując brzydko szczęśliwy przedmiot okularnika; od emocji łamie mu łodygę. Ma nadzieje, że Kiyoshi potraktuje to jak ostry dowcip i jednak się przyłoży, bo jak nie…

— Przestań drzeć mordą, bo nas wyproszą! — warczy przez zęby Yamazaki, zapobiegawczo taktując bok Hanamiyi swoim łokciem, w momencie, gdy Hara źle strzela balonem i guma oblepia mu spektakularnie całą twarz.

— O rajku, oni wszyscy się na mnie gapią — stęka i czochra się nieporadnie po głowie, nie zbyt ogarniając sytuację. W tle zaspany i wyprowadzony z równowagi Seto w pośpiechu zaznajamia się z sytuacją i odciąga Hiroshiego od poważnie emującego w kącie Kōjirō, za którego zabiera się taktycznie w przypływie furii.

Reszta wydarzeń jest taka dzika, że nawet sama Makoto nie ogarną, kiedy cała piątka plus zrozpaczony glon zostają wyrzuceni na korytarz, wśród aprobacji ze strony widowni.

— No ja pierdolę — Seto wysyła w stronę Makoto gromy — gdzie ja się teraz wyśpię? — Tak bardzo przeżywa fakt, że musiał opuścić ciepłą ławeczkę, że włosy opadają mu niebezpiecznie, zakrywając pieprzyka na czole.

— Rozumiem, że wyprosili tego debila, ale dlaczego mnie? — Hiroshi strzela wesołego foszka i ewakuuje się na drugi koniec korytarza, przeżywając swoją życiową tragedię; a tak bardzo podobała mu się porażka Seirin. To smutne, że nie zobaczy jak Rakuzan miażdży do reszty bandę zaciszających z gry zespołowej kretynów, a poza tym nie wywęszył nowej ofiary chociaż ponętny tyłek Kagamiego był bardzo pocieszny.

Hanamiya wcale nie słucha litanii, odprawianej do niego przez swoją uroczą, zajebistą drużynę, pochłonięty tym, aby przemeblować twarz sędziemu, który wyprosił ich chamsko ze stadionu i zły na to, że Kiyoshi nie przejął się jego uczuciami; zaszantażowany tym, że Seirin zostanie zdyskwalifikowane za zakłócenie porządku, zaprzeczył wszystkim pogłoską, że go zna. Chujaszczyk wstrętny dopuścił się okropnych rzeczy; uczucia i prężna, gotowa do walki duma Makoto została zdeptana, a serduszko poszatkowane na kawałki. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dostarczył mu takiego zawodu. Hanamiya nie ma już złudzeń, Teppei to zło konieczne!

— Wygra — powtarza w myślach, jak mantrę. — Wygra, musi wygrać — prowadzi ze sobą dobitny dialog, krzywdząc własną rękę; wykręca ją pod dziwnym kątem. — Jak nie wygra, to nie będzie seksów do końca roku — wyrokuje nieświadomy, że mówi to na głos i opada na ławkę obok Kōjirō, który nadal nie może do siebie dojść, mamrocząc pod nosem coś co brzmi „no jak tak można, no jak?", ale nikt nie ma zielonego pojęcia, do czego uderza.

— No nie powiem, to okrutne z twojej strony — stwierdza Kazuya, bo też chce coś powiedzieć, ale nadal nie ogarnia. — A jak myślicie? Będziemy sławni?

Seto gromi go spojrzeniem, mówiącym albo dobitne „NIE, mordoklejko", albo „zamknij twarz", albo „jak się nie stulisz, to za chwilę cię wyrucham".

— Dobziu, już nie będę. — Hara wkłada do buzi kolejną gumę do żucia. Czasem nie rozumie bólu dupy Seto. Co on łóżka w domu nie ma?

— Jak tak można przeszkadzać komuś, gdy jest w zone? — Kōjirō dochodzi do siebie powoli, ale nadal załamuje ręce; próbuje załapać oddech, ale mu nie wychodzi. A nikt specjalnie nie śpieszy się z reanimacją, oprócz Yamazakiego, który zerka na niego przelotnie pełny nadziei.

— Oha-Asa nigdy się nie myli — szepcze z przejęciem Midorima, tak bardzo nawiązując do temu i zerka przez dziurkę do klucza jak przebiega mecz, ale widzi tyle co nic.

W tym całym bałaganie nikt nie zauważa braku dramy queen wieczoru — nigdzie nie ma megafonu z DNA Hanamiyi Makoto.


End file.
